Avengers Academy
by FuturisticAuthor
Summary: So at the beginning(ish) of Avengers: Age of Ultron, you know, the after-party at the tower? Yeah, that one. Basically the time when everyone is trying to lift Thor's hammer. Well now, a portal opens revealing seven kids. And they join the party. Also this is probably just going to be this one-shot.


_Yup! I'm Officially CrAzY!? This is the fourth fanfic I'm writing at once! Four at ONCE! I'm insane! But, this is probably the only chapter to ever be published because that's the only reason I'm even creating this. So yeah. Hope you enjoy! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers or Umbrella Academy!_

* * *

As the people at the after-party (I'm only going to use the Avengers and not the other three) at the tower are arguing if the Mjolnir is a trick or not a blue portal opens in the middle of the room. The Avengers jump in surprise and (especially Tony) tense at the thought of another alien invasion. Thor lifts his hammer from the table as everyone else gets ready for some kind of combat. Then, unexpectedly, seven children fall from the portal. They all grunted in pain as some landed on top of others. The crew relaxed a little but not completely. As the kids stood up the Avengers finally got to count that there were seven.

"Uh, what just happened?" the girl who had fallen through the portal unconscious asked. The others besides the tallest boy and probably the shortest boy all surrounded her. The shorter boy seemed to be unnoticed as well as everyone in the room prior to the portal.

"Uh hem," Tony coughed causing the children to look up, "Who are you?" he asked.

"The umbrella academy," the girl with curly hair said as if it should be obvious.

"What's that?" Natasha asked the girl.

"Uh, five?" the girl asked turning to a boy with brown hair.

"Hmm, possible that we're in an alternate reality," the boy summed up.

"Who are you?" the tall boy with blond hair asked walking in front of the rest. They all glared at him.

"The Avengers," Tony answered.

"But if you're from another reality that might not mean anything to you," Bruce said.

"It doesn't," the boy with brown hair stated.

"What are your names?" Steve asked.

"I'm Luther," the tall blond-haired boy answered.

"Allison." the girl with curly hair said, "and this is Vanya," she introduced the only other girl.

"I-I'm D-d-diego," a boy who seemed to have a stutter said.

"Klaus," said a boy with black hair and gangly limbs.

"And I go by Five," the boy with brown hair.

"What about you?" Natasha asked the small boy in the back. He looked surprised she had talked to him and everyone but Klaus turned to see who she was talking to. Then they all ran to hug him, except Klaus. The boy and Klaus then finally got a hug. They had the last and longest hug.

"I'm Ben," he said looking excited that he could hug people.

"Ok…" Steve said nervously.

"What are all of your names?" Five asked.

"Tony Stark, billionaire," Tony introduced himself. The kids grumbled to themselves about the last part.

"Natasha," Nat said.

"I'm Steve,"

"I am Thor. Son of Odin."

"Clint,"

"Bruce,"

After introductions, both sides decides the other is not a threat. Thor and Clint go back to their argument from earlier as the kids think of their own theories.

"Well please, be my guest," Thor says to Clint as a challenge. The other side conversations stop as Clint gets up to try and lift Mjolnir. Tony makes a comment about having a tough week. Clint rolling his eyes at this. He tries and can't lift the hammer, to no surprise. Then he challenges Tony.

"If I lift this I get to rule Asgard right?" Tony asks Thor to which he nods. Tony uses one of the Iron Man suits' hands to try. It doesn't work. Again, no surprise. Then Bruce is up and he starts to badly impersonate the Hulk. Then Steve is up all he can manage is it to move a little. Then Luther asks is he can try.

"Sure, go ahead," Thor says. Luther can't lift it. Then again, to no surprise. Diego next to try he too can't lift it. Five then goes to try and talks about Stark's theory on it being physics. Allison then goes and tries. Then Vanya is slowly talked into trying. Klaus goes up but barely even tries. Then Romanoff is told to go up there and she said she didn't need that answer. By now everyone has tried besides Romanoff and Ben. Ben is then told to go. He's timid at first, but then he slowly goes up. His hand outstretched to grab the handle. He holds the handle and suddenly the worried feeling in his stomach is gone. Like the hammer had defeated the monsters within him. He grabs the handle tighter and lifts. And the hammer is off the table. Everyone was in shock. But no one, NO ONE was more shocked than Ben himself.

"A kid cannot rule Asgard?" Thor said confused about why the kid was able to lift it.

"Wow," Clint said, " you're literally more worthy than anyone in this room." Everyone nodding in agreement.

"H-how are you doing that?" it was Thor's voice confused, "You must learn persuasion and trust and be able to deal with extreme loss and know what is right even if someone tells you it is wrong and be able to do something about it and know the difference between death and life and know their similarities. You have to live through many, many years to go know all that. You're only thirteen."

"On the outside," Ben said quietly, but the room was quiet enough for everyone to hear him.

"On the outside?" Nat asked confused. Five was shaking his head 'no' but Ben continued anyway,

""We're all in our thirties inside except for me, Klaus, and Five," Ben said, "Five is about fifty-eight in consciousness, Klaus and I lost count in WWII, and well, I died," the room was quiet. "That's the reason I didn't introduce myself at first was that in our universe I was dead, had been for a few years. I was basically with Klaus all those years following him."

"You haunted your own brother?" Tony asked

"He could see me and we talked a lot," Ben answered. They stared at both Ben and Klaus in confusion.

"I can kinda talk to the dead," Klaus admitted.

"I was definitely able to learn persuasion because of Allison's powers," Ben said looking towards her. "She has the power of persuasion," Ben explained when Allison didn't.

"Wait do you all have powers?" Clint asked. Ben nodded,

"Vanya newly discovered hers so we don't know what to call it yet. Luther has super strength, Diego can basically never miss when throws knives and Five can jump between space and time. That's actually how we got here." Ben explained.

"What about you?" Steve asked concerned that the kid hadn't mentioned himself.

"I can summon demons through my chest." The room was silent. The Hargreeves were either furious, embarrassed or a mixture of both while the Avengers were Stark said two words,

"Prove it," and Steve looked at him

"Are you kidding?" Steve asked

"No. I want them to prove it."

So soon everyone was in a safe environment for things to go down. A table was sent in the middle of the room with two chairs on either side.

"Captain, Luther, arm wrestle," was all Tony said. They were arm wrestling for a while before Steve finally won. Then six targets going in two wide circles facing only one direction the entire time were set up in the room. Everyone but Clint and Diego left for safety reasons. Both had blindfolds on. Clint with bow and arrows and Diego with knives. Both of them hit three perfect targets. Then Nat and Allison were left in the room.

"I heard a rumor that you decided to lay down on this floor and fall asleep," Allison said. The others were still out of the room when this happened so they weren't affected. It took a little for them to wake up Nat though. Skipped Klaus since they didn't have a way to prove who he was talking to. Five just teleported a few times. Then they were left with Ben since Vanya wasn't sure about harnessing her power carefully.

Ben looked nervous. The room had been emptied so he didn't hurt anyone. He felt them coming he let them come through. As they wailed around he tried to control them. Hoping it was long enough he pushed them back and close the portal. When a thirteen-year-old kid who could summon demons from his chest and pick up Mjolnir what happens next?

* * *

_Sorry for leaving it off on that note! I'm probably never going to complete this! As the fourth fanfic I'm writing so this is probably it for a long time. I'm sorry if you like this a lot. This is literally all I had planned for this story! And I already wrote more than that idea. The original idea was Ben from the Umbrella Academy can lift Mjolnir! Yay! Whoohoo! I'm sorry, I just love Ben and feel he's so unappreciated or shown as important, yeah. He's shown way less than everyone else and I don't like that! Or he's shown he just can't do anything or interact with anyone besides Klaus So this TOTALLY Ben-centric! Please leave a review! Cya later!_


End file.
